


Back In Business

by QuestionableAbby



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Characters Aren’t Mine, I really dunno what else to put here so uh yeah, credit to creators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableAbby/pseuds/QuestionableAbby
Summary: Steven needs a break from driving all the time. His eye lands on Gravity Falls and with his interest piqued, he intends to take a look and hopefully stay for the summer.Dipper and Mabel are glad to be back. Their lives at home have not been easy, but hopefully the mysteries and lies are behind them. Right?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

Steven was going crazy. Sitting in his car eating whatever the nearest gas station offered that was vegetarian was getting tiring. Steven knew he needed to take a break, he just didn’t know where to settle for a bit.

Steven was at a gas station in Oregon when he heard of Gravity Falls. He was scanning the tourist attractions panflets. Gravity Falls caught his eye. There was a travel guide for all the places he could go. Scanning through, there was the upside down house, a big yarn ball, a corn maze, a shack of mysteries, etc. There wasn’t much to the town, but he knew from living in Beach City that looks can be deceiving. Buying what he needed, he got the panfelt and got in his car. He sat there looking at the information about the town.

It surprised him that a small town got government officials attention since not even the diamonds got that. There wasn’t much information about the reason why they did other than there being an investigation held. His gut was screaming to keep looking. So he went to social media.

He noticed a few pictures of the town. A girl named Wendy with her friends. A boy named Robbie on his guitar. It started off normal until he got to last year’s posts. Ghosts, zombies, and all sorts of strange things. He made up his mind that something strange was happening and that he wanted to take a peak. He started his car, looked up one of the motels in the town and booked a room.

———

Dipper was a mess. He wasn’t the same since he came back from Gravity Falls. He was tense, anxious, and tired. Ever since his sister started getting night terrors, he could barely sleep, fearing his sister might wake up screaming and he couldn’t assist. He slept during his classes a lot. His grades where fine, but his teachers where worried. His parents knew something was up since Dipper’s teachers where calling a lot about his sleeping habits, but neither twin would tell them anything.

Mabel was alone. She was “The Weird Kid” since she showed her scrapbook to her freshmen class. People avoided speaking to her unless they had to. Dipper had different classes than her so she was isolated from him. Her grades where never good, but since she didn’t have anything else to do, she started studying with her brother. Her grades went up and her parents were happy. They didn’t know about the nightmares. She didn’t want anyone to know, but Waddles and Dipper shared the same room as her. Secretly, she was glad she wasn’t alone during her moments of hysteria.

It took a lot of convincing, but their parents got the pig on the bus to Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel sat in the back, checking for emergency exits. It was an unhealthy habit since they would constantly tense up and get ready to run to them whenever someone got on the bus. It was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper smiled quietly as the familiar town fades into view. He hoped that while his time at home was messy, he could finally have a break from it, at least for a few months. His sister and him got phones in he first month of starting school and Mabel was currently staring at posts made by their friends in Gravity Falls with a small smile. At least his sister relaxed a bit for now.

The bus stopped not much later. Soos was the only person awaiting them. They didn’t tell anyone when they where coming to town, just that they are. Dipper and Mabel hugged him and got in his car. The Mystery Shack awaits.

———

Steven knew he needed to get there before dark. He was glad that the town was only a few hours away and the woods would be pitch black and who knows what dangers could lie in the shadows. He thought back to the gem experiments and tensed. His hands started shaking he realized what was happening and started his breathing exercises when his phone rang. Connie wanted to talk.

“Steven! How’ve you been?”

“Hey Connie! I’m actually on the road at the moment.”

“Really? Where are you headed?”

“A small town called Gravity Falls. The place seemed intriguing.”

“Really? I’ve never heard of the town, you sure it exists?” She said teasingly.

“I’m pretty sure. I have to get there before dark so I don’t have to worry about not seeing what’s ahead of me.”

“Alright, good luck. Have you found a place to stay while you’re there yet?”

“You don’t have to worry about me, I’ve found a motel that’ll take me in if I show up tonight.”

“Sound great. Hey, you figured out where you might settle for a break? It’ll be easier to visit if you’re in one place and summer just started so I’ll have more time to visit you!”

“I’m hoping it’s Gravity Falls. I really don’t want to drive much longer.” Steven said with a sigh.

“I’m glad you’re staying hopeful. Are you going to to get a job while you’re there? It maybe something you can learn something from.”

“Maybe. Depends on if I’m actually staying or not. I just want to check out the place if anything.”

“Yeah, I understand. Have you been ok?” Connie says with a bit of hesitation on the last part.

Steven sighed. It had been almost a year since the monster incident and everyone was still shaken up about it. He still had a lot of issues that he needs to talk about, but he’s been getting better. Baby steps!

Connie doesn’t catch onto it. “Well, you know you can talk to me about anything right? And if you can’t talk to me, there’s the gems, your dad, and so many people who just want to help you, ok?“

“Alright, I know, I know. I’m fine.”

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow. Text me when you get to the motel!”

“Alright so I’ll see you later Connie!”

“Bye!”

Gravity Falls fades into view as he hangs up the phone. Steven sighs and puts some music on. He’s fine, really, as long as nothing _too_ bad happens


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steven may or not have made a mistake.

Steven finally got to his motel. Turns out he was in a hurry for nothing, he was very close to the town and was extremely lucky not to hit any traffic so it was midday when he arrived. He was starving so Steven decided to go get something to eat at the diner he passed on the way here. 

When Steven got to the diner, all eyes where on him. It felt uncomfortable, but he’s used to it. Plus, he understood, small town means everyone knew each other and he was the oddball around here, even if there maybe strange things going on and tourist traps.

A lady with one eye closed walks over and smiles.

”Howdy, stranger! What brings you to Gravity Falls?”

”I’m just touring, I’m on a road trip and saw something for a place called the Mystery Shack?” Steven lies easily. He remembered one of the tourist traps on the pan felt he had taken. Steven had a feeling that whatever’s going on in this town, he wasn’t going to find answers to here.

”Oh, that there building is right through those woods!” The lady smiles and points in a general direction. “If you need an address, let me know! Tell the feller that used to own the place to call me back! I hear he’s back in town.”

”Oh, thanks. I’ll tell him for you. What happened to your eye?” Steven says, quickly changing the subject.

“Oh same feller gave me a tour of the place and I got too close.” She sighs. “He told me it’d be fine but it’s been 30 give or take years!”

Steven made up his mind right there to help her before he leaves town. Even if he’s supposed to keep his powers a secret, she’s been seeing through just one eye for 30 years! She needed help and he was going to give it to her, making sure to be careful of course. 

“Oh that’s a bummer.”

”It’s alright, after 30 years, you get used to it. Anyway, what would you like to order?”

———

Steven hid in a tree and waited for the lady to come out of the diner. He knew that people have “breaks” during jobs where they take a breather. Soon enough, he saw her walk out.

Steven used his speed up powers and ran towards her with his hand covered in healing spit. She was walking in slow motion and got slapped in the face. He didn’t mean to slap her, just slightly touch her. He shook it off and continued running. 

He didn’t stop until he got to an alleyway. He stopped and heaved a huge sigh of relief. Behind him he heard a “What the-“ from the lady and a gasp. He smiled and turned to see a man with a gun in his hand, ready to shoot and a shorter man with one green lense on his glasses. He freezes. 

”Uh, hi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup party peeps


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper sighs, he finally finished packing, and felt the relief of being back wash over him. He’d missed this place. He hadn’t been back since Weirdmagedon.

At the thought of Weirdmagedon, Dipper tenses. His teeth started grinding together and his breathing became labored. Tears started forming and Dipper tried to take deep breaths and pushed the thoughts away, it didn’t work.

After what felt like hours, he calmed down. He wanted to get out of the shack, at least for a little bit. So, he grabbed his journal and went to town.

The journal Dipper grabbed was a book with a pine tree symbol on it. His sister, Mabel, gave it to him after coming back from the multiverse, saying it was from another Mabel. The journals where burned during Weirdmagedon, and he was writing his own adventures and facts down in his journal, so he didn’t have too much information available to him, but he was somewhat glad. He got to do his own learning and adventures, and it would be his, not anyone else’s. 

Dipper wandered for a bit, checking to see if anything changed since he was here last, but a little happy not much had changed. Gideon was playing around with his old jail buddies, Tad Strange was being Tad Strange, the only thing that was weird to him was Lady Susan on the pavement staring at the ground confused, and using her... two eyes? What? He ran over to her with his curiosity piqued. 

“Hey there Lady Susan, what happened? What happened to your other eye? How’d you get it back?”

”I... I don’t know! I went out for a 5 minute break and suddenly something went passed so fast I couldn’t make out what it was, and slapped me! On the face! And it fixed my eye!” Lady Susan cried.

Dipper immediately took out his journal and started writing.

”Can you describe exactly what happened? What you saw, what direction this thing went, I want every detail.”

While Dippers brain began to try and figure out what it could be, Lady Susan began her story. Dipper really couldn’t think of anything and it frustrated him. He’d have to talk to Grunkle Ford later when he gets back into town. 

“Did anything strange happen today other than that?” 

“Well, no, sorry”

Dipper sighed, so much for any leads. He’d talk to Mabel about helping him later, but for now he followed where Lady Susan seen the thing run off to and walks past an alleyway. He wouldn’t have thought much about it, except on the ground was a gun.

And not just any gun, it was is Grunkle Ford’s handgun, and it looked like it had been used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Susan wouldn’t think Steven would be suspicious, just a tourist asking for directions.  
> Edited cause my dumbass forgot the last sentence


	5. Chapter 5

Steven didn’t exactly know why his body stopped moving.

He could’ve put up a bubble, he could’ve put up a shield, hell, he could’ve ran off with his speed powers.

But no, he’s frozen in fear and adrenaline with a gun pointed at his head. 

He needed a plan quick.

”Identify yourself, monster!” The taller man in a trench coat yelled.

”Uh- Steven Cutie Pie Universe!” He basically screamed.

”You’re not human! What are you, _Steven”_ The man spat, not believing that this things name was so ridiculous

Welp, there’s no hiding it now. 

“I’m half gem... surprise?” Shoot his breathing’s picking up.

“What is-“

The smaller man starts laughing, walking up in his weird way as if he didn’t just see Steven speed into the alleyway.

”Fiddleford?”

Fiddleford, apparently that’s what the smaller mans name was, stuck out his hand with a strange laugh.

”Welcome to Gravity Falls, kid! What brings you here?” 

“Uh, I’m on a road trip, I’m just trying to get out there.” He nervously laughs, struggling to keep his voice from shaking. 

The smaller man smiles up at him knowingly. While the man, who is yet to be named, angrily yells with his hands still on the gun,

”Fiddleford! What are you doing? We don’t know what that thing is!”

”Maybe you don’t!”

”What?!”

 _Shoot, the man with the gun was yelling. This isn’t good._ Steven thought, fighting to create a idea and attempting to push his panic away and think of a plan.

“Before I lost my mind, I hacked into a lot of places, including extraterrestrial communication lines, I didn’t have the laptop for a while so I didn’t know the hootenanny until recently, but this kids special.”

Before Steven could even figure out what to say to that that, or the fact the small man was a lot smarter than he originally thought, his panic/curious fueled thoughts where interrupted.

”What do you mean extraterrestrial? And you didn’t even tell me this? What do you mean he kids special?” The taller man cried exasperatedly, his brain trying to comprehend what’s happening.

Before Fiddleford could explain, Steven started glowing pink and shaking, tears forming in his eyes. The stress was too much.

The taller man drops his gun from shock and slowly walks backwards, dragging his friend with him.

“STOP YELLING, PLEASE!” Steven sobs. The two men paled.

Steven did the first thing he could think of.

He ran. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup peeps! I don’t know if I used hootenanny correctly. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, had ideas I wanted to let out into the world and here we are! Updates are as soon as I can!


End file.
